disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Royal Welcome Parade
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= Frozen Royal Welcome Parade (previously known as Anna & Elsa's Royal Welcome Parade in 2014 ) was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios in summer 2014 to 2015, as part of its Frozen Summer Fun! event. Tokyo Disneyland also features an almost identical parade, named simply Frozen Fantasy Parade, as part of its Anna and Elsa’s Frozen Fantasy event since 2016. Disney's Hollywood Studios version In 2014, Anna & Elsa’s Royal Welcome Parade was a daily procession that gives guests a chance to enjoy the pageantry and cheer of the grand arrival of the royal sisters of Arendelle. Stepping off at the front of the park, Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen proceed through the parade route in a royal horse-drawn sleigh, while their friend, Kristoff, travels on a Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post float from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade at Magic Kingdom. They were flanked by plenty of royal entertainers, including a flag corp twirling the flag of Arendelle, a troupe of ice men performing a routine with ice picks, sliding skiers, skating snowflakes, and more. Upon arriving at the stage in the center of the park, the sisters receive their official welcome to Hollywood Boulevard before returning to their carriage and completing the rest of the parade route, ending just before the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue attraction. A year later, the parade had returned but has changed a lots, since it has had renamed to Frozen Royal Welcome Parade. The first stop is along Hollywood Boulevard and the second one stops from the Hyperion Theater back toward the stage, this gives guests more opportunities to see Anna, Elsa and the dancers. Anna and Elsa get off their floats and walk past the guests in these areas. The little house float from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade was empty year age since Olaf appeared on stage on the video portion that was offered. They eliminated that video portion, so he can now ride his float. Olaf doesn’t leave his float during the walk around portion and he preceded by some roller skating dancers in themed costuming. Kristoff rides the same float, he does not exit the float during the processional to the dismay of all the swooning girls and middle-aged women. For the final, Elsa has her own float this year. She was rode with Anna in the sleigh last year, but she is now at the end of the parade on her own float that looks like her ice palace, which was redesigned from one of the Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade float. She is preceded by snowflake roller skating dancers. Tokyo Disneyland version This special parade Frozen Fantasy Parade themed to the film can only be experienced at the park since 2016. The big reveal being the addition of the characters such as Hans, Kristoff and Trolls. Five new floats will be used in the parade next year featuring everything from Elsa’s Ice Palace to Oaken’s shop. When Anna wishes she could play with everyone in the snow, Elsa uses her powers to make a magical snowfall! The parade comes to a spectacular finale as everyone dances in the falling snow to the music of “Let It Go.” This special parade combines music from the film’s most memorable scenes with a magical performance amidst falling snow to create an enchanting experience for Guests. See also * Aladdin's Royal Caravan * The Lion King Celebration * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Topsy Turvy Cavalcade * Hercules Victory Parade * Mulan Parade References Category:Frozen Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Walt Disney World entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment